Romance Dawn Facebook Thingies
by wind scarlett
Summary: Hancock and Luffy entered facebook as their social connections. T for foul languages
1. Hancock's Status

**Note**: I read some online chat fic, mostly from my favorite story, **Rocky Horror Facebook Show** by Magenta-A-Domestic and **VeronaChat** by Eupa. I desperately want to try making one. First online fic, perhaps it is lame and whatever. Please be gentle with me, hahaha. Hope you all enjoy Christmas and Happy New Year! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda, Zuckerberg, Trojans, and Lifestyles

* * *

><p><strong>Romance Dawn Facebook Thingies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hancock's Status<br>**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Real Life: **

Boa Hancock turned her head, covering her beautiful face. She was far too nervous to ask something from Monkey D. Luffy. Yet, she had to do it. There was no other chance. Then again, Hancock braced herself, asking the man she loved the most, "I—I have just one request, Luffy."

"What is it? I won't marry you." Luffy replied with flat tone.

"No! That's not it!" Hancock blushed when she finally spill it, "would you please approve my facebook request, Luffy?"

"Oh? Is that all?" Luffy replied cheerfully. "I've never refuse friend requests! Besides, I want to chat with you sometimes!"

Hancock quickly covered her mouth in disbelief. Her face turned red this time. _Luffy wants to chat with me! Was that a proposal or something?_

Elder Nyon shouted behind her, dragging Hancock to harsh reality, "NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook Online:<strong>

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] posted on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: Luffy, check out Hancock-sama wall. ASAP!

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] posted on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: I'm going to KIIILLLL you if it's true!

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: her walls are okay! No leaking!

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on his wall post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: Not that walls, you dumbshit! Look at [PirateEmpress] status, the one that got many comments!

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: Ride on! Don't forget to cook meats for me tomorrow!

[Monkey D. Luffy] likes this.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] poked [Monkey D. Luffy]

[Monkey D. Luffy] poked [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook]

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] poked [Monkey D. Luffy]

[Monkey D. Luffy] poked [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook]

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] sent a message in [Monkey D. Luffy] inbox: CRAP! Stop poking me! Just go and read her status!

[PirateEmpress] updated her status: Luffy, I'm so glad to have babies with you~ love~ your Hancock.

[Sexy Marigold], [Boa Sandersonia] and 785 others like this.

[Sexy Marigold] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: I'm going to be an aunt! ;D

[Margaret] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: that's wonderful news, Hebihime-sama! I hope the best for you. Kikyo and Ran sent greetings from Grand Line!

[Blue fan] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: hihihihi…

[Super-Hot Bikini] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: SUPPPERRRR! Luffy is the man!

[Hancock is Bitch] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: I bet you drugged Luffy and forced him to have sex with you, bitch! You are damned old, ugly and your boobs are all FAKE! Everybody hates the shit of you!

[PirateEmpress] also commented on her status: it is natural for people to hate me, for I'm the fairest in the sea. Open my clothes and you will see. :P

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook], [Margaret], [Blue fan], [Sexy Marigold], [Boa Sandersonia] and 524 others like this.

[Mysterious Smile] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: despite of his immature bearings, Luffy is actually wise and smart. He knew what best for him. I guess there's nothing wrong of him having sex with woman he loves. [Hancock is Bitch] please change that username, it is very childish of you.

[Super-Hot Bikini], [Pervert Skull], [Sexy Marigold], [Boa Sandersonia] like this.

[Boa Sandersonia] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: [Hancock is Bitch] IS the REAL BITCH. You don't have a life, do you? Go bitching somebody else.

[Boa Sandersonia] and [Sexy Marigold] like this.

[PirateEmpress] also commented on her status: No worries, that's only Elder Nyon faked someone else for bashing me. That old witch must be whipped thousand times.

[Sexy Marigold], [Boa Sandersonia], [Sadi-Suki] and 728 others like this.

[Sadi-Suki] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Let me be the executor, honey. :D

[Silvers Ray] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Next time told ask Luffy to wear good condoms. Trojans or Lifestyles have well reputation for reliability, comfort, and sensitivity for rubberman like him. CONGRATS!

[Silvers Ray] shared a link on [PirateEmpress] wall: 99 ways to teach your boyfriend how to have safe sex and 101 sex styles to prevent pregnancy.

[Shakky] and [Super-Hot Bikini] like this.

[PirateEmpress] also commented on her status: Rayleigh, you made me blush... XD

[Panda-woman], [Margaret], [Law], [Sexy Marigold], [Boa Sandersonia] and 647 others like this.

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Hancock! What are you saying!

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook], [Nami the Cat], [Roronoa Zoro], [Sogeking] like this.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Luffy: I knew you wouldn't. You wouldn't touch that God's sexiest masterpiece. Nami the Cat: why do you like Luffy's comment but never like mine!

[Duval kiss-kiss-kiss] likes this.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Duval, you slimy bastard!

[Nami the Cat] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Sanji, I'm not yours. It's my right to fall in love with anyone, including that stupid, idiot captain!

[Super-Hot Bikini], [Chopper-chopper], [Roronoa Zoro], [Sogeking], [Pervert Skull] like this.

[Sogeking] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Chopper! Stay away from this! This is adult conversations! This is not for someone like you!

[Chopper-chopper] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: [Super-Hot Bikini] said this is good for my education. Which one for adult, anyways? ^^

[Super-Hot Bikini] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: SUUUUUPPEEERRRRRR! ROCK ON, CHOPPER!

[Nami the Cat] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: go to bed, [Chopper-chopper], NOW. [Super-Hot Bikini], I'll rip your iron skin off tomorrow, you'll see.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] likes this.

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Hey! You aren't pregnant, right, Hancock? We did it only several times!

[Super-Hot Bikini] and 1766 others like this.

[Red Yonko] poked [Monkey D. Luffy]

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: marrying you?

[PirateEmpress] also commented on her status: ;-(

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: I'm heading to your isle.

[Crocodile], [Monkey D. Garp], [Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Mighty Dragon] and 2371 like this.

[Monkey D. Garp] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Bhahahaha… That is my grandson!

[Mighty Dragon] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: …

[Emporio Ivankov-sama] commented on [PirateEmpress] status: Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, Dragon. Fufufufu… *death wink*

* * *

><p><strong>Happy holiday everyone! Leave commentsflames if you had time! ^^**


	2. Luffy's Relationship

**Note**: Thank you so much for your nice feedback everyone! I'm so happy that you like this piece of rambling thoughts of mine. Sorry, I barely reply your feedbacks but they made me smile many times! Hope you enjoy reading this one too! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda and Zuckerberg

* * *

><p><strong>Romance Dawn Facebook Thingies part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's Relationship<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Facebook Online:**

[PirateEmpress] posted on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: Luffy … uhm… your profile…

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: what's wrong with that?

[PirateEmpress] commented on her own post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: what I mean is… could you please change that uhm…

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: just say it, Hancock

[PirateEmpress] commented on her own post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: it's just about… *collapse*

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: eeehh?

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] sent a message in [Monkey D. Luffy] inbox: CRAP! Hancock-sama is talking about your SINGLE status! Go change it into—damn you lucky bastard—change it into IN RELATIONSHIP or ENGAGED!

[Monkey D. Luffy] sent a message in [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] inbox: waah! I think you're right!

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] sent a message in [Monkey D. Luffy] inbox: of course, you knucklehead!

[Monkey D. Luffy] sent a message in [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] inbox: thanks for helping me, Sanji! *O*

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] sent a message in [Monkey D. Luffy] inbox: I'm obviously helping her, not you! And yeah, I'm not stalking… I'm just… I'm just her mere follower…

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: Hancock, shishishishi…

[Monkey D. Luffy] changed his relationship from single to engaged with [PirateEmpress]

[PirateEmpress], [Sexy Marigold], [Monkey D. Garp], [Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Mighty Dragon], and 3657 others like this.

[PirateEmpress] commented on her own post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: OOHHH… LUFFY! YOU ARE SOOO SENSITIVE! I COULD DIE ANY TIME WITHOUT REGRETS! ;-D

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: Don't you ever say that again! You won't die! :-/

[Emporio Ivankov-sama] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: isn't it romantic? d^-~b

[Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Mysterious Smile], [Pervert Skull], [Sogeking], [Chopper-chopper] and 5632 other like this.

[Silvers Ray] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: good news ladies! [Monkey D. Luffy] is not oblivious to women anymore!

[Shiraihoshi-chan], [Margaret], [Nami the Cat], [Shakky], [Monkey D. Garp] and 2341 others like this.

[PirateEmpress] commented on her own post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: which side are you! WHY THEY ALL WOMEN and WHY THEY ALL LIKE RAYLEIGH STATUS?

[Silvers Ray] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: He's all yours and you're still jealous? Luffy, be careful!

[Silvers Ray] shared a link on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: woman killed due to facebook jealousy, a lifetime trial.

[Shakky] and [Jimbei Fishman no jutsu] and 456 other like this.

[PirateEmpress] commented on her own post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: Luffy… ;-3

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: stop that Rayleigh!

[PirateEmpress] commented on her own post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: Luffy, you are my everything… ;-D

[Sexy Marigold], [Boa Sandersonia], [Silvers Ray] and 2361 others like this.

[Pirate King Blackbeard] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: Gowt! You guys making me HORNY! ZEHAHAHAHAHA!

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his own post: HHHH! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!

[PirateEmpress], [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook], [Roronoa Zoro], [Nami the Cat], [Super-Hot Bikini], and 15.220.095 like this.

[Pirate King Blackbeard] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: Zehahahaha… nothing impossible in this world! Means you're going to wipe my ASS, Straw Hat!

[Van Augur], [ Bonjour Laffitte], and [HottieKatie] and 45 other like this.

[Sadi-Suki] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: anyone mentioned about whipping~?

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] commented on his own post: NO ONE SPEAKS LIKE THAT ON MY WALL!

[PirateEmpress], [Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Mysterious Smile], [Chopper-chopper] and 7621 other like this.

[Pirate King Blackbeard] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: Zehahaha… what you gonna do, Straw Hat? Slapping my butt?

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] commented on his own post: You piss me off!

[Sadi-Suki] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: do you need more hands~?

[Pirate King Blackbeard] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: next time let me FUCK your woman :-P

[Pirate King Blackbeard] likes this.

[Pirate King Blackbeard] tagged a photo of [PirateEmpress] and [Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] on facebook: The Best Sluts in My Life

[Super-Hot Bikini] and [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] like this.

[Super-Hot Bikini] commented in [PirateEmpress] photo: SSSSUUUPPPEERRRR SEEEXXYYYY!

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] poked [Super-Hot Bikini] and [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook]

[Super-Hot Bikini] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: I swear! My fingers moved by themselves when I saw those super sexy photoshop pictures!

[Nami the Cat] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: hentai!

[Super-Hot Bikini] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: thanks, Nami!

[Mysterious Smile] poked [Super-Hot Bikini] and [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook]

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] posted on [Mysterious Smile] wall: Robin-chan, I was just... I was just... sorry... ;-}

[Roronoa Zoro] poked [Super-Hot Bikini] and [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook]

[Roronoa Zoro] posted on [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] wall: blast you curly eyebrows!

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on his wall post: hey! Who the hell are you giving me such notice!

[Roronoa Zoro] posted on his wall post on [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] wall: Dammit! Don't lay your hands on someone's woman!

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on his wall post: as long as I'm not hitting on you I guess it's my business, MOSS HEAD!

[PhoenixMarco] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: you two will make good couple~

[PhoenixMarco], [Red Yonko], [Doflamingo the Exhibist] and 921 like this.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on his wall post: WHAT THE?

[OkamaOkama] likes this.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on his wall post:HEEEEYYYY!

[Pirate King Blackbeard] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

[Blackbeard Pirates] likes this.

[Super-Hot Bikini] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: TROLLING BASTARD SUPEERRRR ALERT!

[Chopper-chopper] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: what trolling means? Somebody?

[Mysterious Smile] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: trolling means provoking someone in the net to be angry, in order to satisfy him/herself. Doctor-san, it's time for kids to sleep. Drink your chocolate milk, wash your face and brush your teeth. GO TO BED, NOW. NO BUTS. Captain-san, ignore that annoying man, please. ^^

[Silvers Ray], [Nami the Cat], [Roronoa Zoro], [Super-Hot Bikini], [Sogeking], [Chopper-chopper] and 564 other like this.

[Chopper-chopper] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: you are saying no buts in advance, Robin…

[Mysterious Smile] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: I SAID GO TO BED, [Chopper-chopper]. ^^

[Roronoa Zoro] and [Nami the Cat] like this.

[Pirate King Blackbeard] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN

[Blackbeard Pirates] likes this.

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] commented on his own post: stop bugging mee!

[Emporio Ivankov-sama] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: Straw Boy, just ignore that person. He's not worth it. *hell wink*

[Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Mysterious Smile], [Pervert Skull], [Roronoa Zoro] and 346 others like this.

[PirateEmpress] commented on her own post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: Iva-chan is right, Luffy darling! Kyaaaaaaa I said it!

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] commented on his own post: -_- if you said so….

[Monkey D. Garp] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: bwahahahaha! That's my grandson!

[The Buddha] commented on [PirateEmpress] wall post: GARPPP! You said you're sick! Why you OL?

[Monkey D. Garp] has logged out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Leave feedbacks or flame if you ha<strong>**d time! ^^**


	3. Wedding Preparation

**Note**: Lately I've been obsessed with online game. I even surfing only to find way to cheat. That is so embarrassing but whatever. By the way, thanks a million for the amazing feedbacks in the previous chapter! This one is made only for you, guys! Hope you enjoy the last piece of** Romance Dawn Facebook Thingies** then! *just kidding*

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Romance Dawn Facebook Thingies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Preparation <strong>

**.**

**.**

**Facebook Online:**

[PirateEmpress] added new photos to the album wedding dress fitting.

[Sexy Marigold], [Boa Sandersonia], [Margaret], [Blue fan] and 12.379 other like this.

[Sexy Marigold] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: I couldn't believe you finally reach this stage, sister! Almost passed out because of the thrills!

[Boa Sandersonia], [Margaret], [Blue fan] and 237 other like this.

[Inuyasha's Archer] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: is the one in iron-armored costume next to Hebihime-sama is Luffy?

[Margaret] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: I believe so. The size fits him.

[Leopard Law] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: haven't you sewn wedding dress for them, darling?

[Boa Sandersonia] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: that's true! I followed them and they decided that way. Dear sister wants to wear white wedding dress and Luffy insists to take that armored plates…

[Silvers Ray] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: [Monkey D. Luffy] surely has style, don't you think?

[PirateEmpress], [Inazuma Scissorhands], [Ice lover], and 3648 other like this.

[Monkey D. Garp] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: bwahahahaha, that's my grandson!

[PirateEmpress] commented on her photo: EVERYONE INVITED TO OUR WEDDING!

[Monkey D. Luffy], [Roronoa Zoro], [Handsome-Chivalrous Cook], [Super-Hot Bikini] and 12.482.890 other like this.

[Roronoa Zoro] posted on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: make me your best man, Luffy.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook]commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: what the hell you are talking, moss head? Do you want to die? I'm the one and only Luffy's best man!

[Roronoa Zoro] posted on his wall post on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall: all you want is getting laid with Amazon girls

[Silvers Ray] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: great idea, I must say.

[Duval kiss-kiss-kiss] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: Sanji brother! Take me with you to that rosy paradise!

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: getting laid with those Amazonians IS NOT my ultimate goal! Getting laid with [Nami the Cat] IS!

[Super-Hot Bikini], [Sogeking], [Chopper-chopper] like this.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: just want to let you know, last night I achieved that ultimate dream of mine!

[Super-Hot Bikini] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: SUPPPERRRR! YOU ARE NOT VIRGIN ANYMORE, BRO! HOPE YOU CAN PRODUCE SUPEERRRR BABIES AS SOON AS SUPPERR POSSIBLE!

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: CRAP! DON'T TELL ANYONE THAT'S MY FIRST TIME!

[Nami the Cat] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: You are so dead, Sanji!

[Chopper-chopper] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: screams last night in Sanji's room because he and Nami were making babies? Is making babies so terrible? T_T

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his wall post: making babies isn't that bad!

[Leopard Law], [Doflamingo the Exhibist], [Silvers Ray], [Fisherman Judo] and 10.680 like this.

[Chopper-chopper] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: can you tell me how to make babies, Luffy?

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his wall post: that's very easy! Stick your mouth with her mouth first and keep stick them together for long time. Put out your

[PirateEmpress] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: how could you, Luffy!

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on his wall post: sorry, gotta go now!

[Chopper-chopper] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: Luffy? Luffy? You didn't log out, did you?

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: Chopper, this is not for kids!

[Chopper-chopper] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: making babies is scientific thing! Nothing is wrong with that! Can you and [Nami the Cat] show it to me?

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: Chopper, stop this at once or we all have Venison Bourguignon, a _French Deer_ Stew with rich complex flavors tomorrow.

[Glutton Bonney] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: I would love order 10 plates of that thing~!

[Chopper-chopper] commented on [Roronoa Zoro] wall post: SANJI IS MAKING ME CRYYYYYY!

[Monkey D. Luffy] posted in [Mysterious Smile] wall: Robin! I don't know who is the best man between Zoro and Sanji! Both are fine!

[Mysterious Smile] commented on her wall post: what Zoro talking about is about who will be next to you and keep your wedding ring. In short, best man is the helper of your wedding, Luffy.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall post: pick ME and I'll cook thousand plates of meat, Luffy!

[Roronoa Zoro] commented on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall post: Luffy, for the better future of yours, better you PICK me!

[Monkey D. Luffy] posted on his wall post on [Mysterious Smile] wall: I want both of you! Hancock picked both her sister to be her best women!

[Mysterious Smile] commented on her wall post: fufufu, I guess what you meant is bridesmaids, Luffy.

[Bon Cherie] commented on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall post: kyaaa! You are marrying that snake princess in knight costume, Straw hat?

[Monkey D. Luffy] posted on his wall post on [Mysterious Smile] wall: that looks awesome, right!

[Bon Cherie] commented on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall post: there are several photos with you wearing animal prints too! You look awesome! So rough yet tender! _C'est magnifique_!

[Monkey D. Luffy] posted on his wall post on [Mysterious Smile] wall: Hancock said I must wear those things for doing Kuja ritual, shishishi…

[Emporio Ivankov-sama] commented on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall post: you look as hot as Dragon, Straw chan!

[Bon Cherie], [Sabo-sabo], [Mighty Dragon] and 2618 like this.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] commented on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall post: this isn't over yet, moss head!

[Roronoa Zoro] commented on [Monkey D. Luffy] wall post: yeah, seems so, curly eyebrows!

[Elder Nyon still exists] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: IS ALL OF THIS WEDDING STUFFS AND BABIES SAFE TO UPLOAD IN FACEBOOK? HOW IF GOVERNMENT KNEW? WE ALL ARE GOING TO BE SLAUGHTERED!

[Boa Sandersonia], [Margaret], [Inuyasha's Archer] and 2348 other like this.

[PirateEmpress] commented on her photo: Elder Nyon, you are completely tasteless~

[Monkey D. Luffy] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: I will protect all of you!

[Monkey D. Garp] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: bwahahahaha, that's my grandson!

[Monkey D. Garp] commented on [PirateEmpress] photo: prepare for war, Luffy. Akainu and troops are coming! Bwahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, leave commentsflames if you had time!**


End file.
